A history forms a brilliant future
by twinsthings
Summary: Daisy gives the readers some insight of her past, Delores asks Milli an important question and the gang goes on on its daily business -- Daisy/Mason kinda thing
1. CH1: There's no other way than back

=================BEGINNING OF CHAPTER 1=========================

There's no other way than back

A blonde is sitting in one of the booths of the Der Waffle Haus. She's wearing the newest fashion, hair in a fashionable due and the newest stilettos on her feet. She seems pensive. Her blue eyes welling up as she puts her head in her hands and drops to the table slowly.

[Flashback]

The same eyes, the same girl in a different era, to what seems to be decades before. Same situation, eyes welling up and sitting at a table of a bar.

Her over-acted way of pronouncing words betray that she is on a movie set. "Why darling? Why did you do this to me?" the young woman whails.

A male actor, mustached, with a black bowler hat rushes towards her. "Oh, my love, I am ever so sorry. Could you find it in your kind heart to forgive me?" He drops on his knees and continuously kisses her hands.

"Oh, Robert, Darling. Come here and hold me close". The man and the woman entwine in a fake hug as a young bloke with a tweed cap rushes toward the scene.

"And cut! Great work guys. That'll be it for the afternoon. We'll see you tomorrow!"

The man in the bowler hat quickly runs off set and turns into a door down a corridor. The blonde does the same.

[Back to present]

Kiffany, the usual waitress for the booth, approaches the table of the blonde. "So Daisy, what will it be for you today?"

Daisy looked up, seemingly a tad surprised. "Oh, Kiffany. I didn't see you."

The waitress looked up from her small notebook. "Yeah, you seem a little out of it today. Is everything okay sweety?"

Gathering her thoughts, Daisy quickly glances to the menu. "Let's go all out, just for once Kiff. Can you get me the BWCIIS?"

"Sure thing hun, coming right up."

A couple of seconds pass and a group of people enter the small establishment. They're talking amoungst eachother and point at Daisy, right before joining her in her booth.

"Hey guys", Daisy said with a happy tone in her voice.

The youngest of the group, the forever-18-year-old unalive George Lass takes a seat next to daisy. "Have you already ordered?"

"Yeah, sorry. I was hungry." Daisy smiled.

Mason, a Brittish guy took his seat right across Daisy. "So, what'd you order?"

Daisy glanced back over the menu to rethink her order. "I went with the BWCIIS"

"Good choise" Mason said as he looked at the menu himself. "Not your regular, but still a good choise."

George looked rather surprised. "BWCIIS??"

"Yeah, you read it as "Buh-Wic-Sis" Mason loosely explained, not giving any additional explenation.

"Wow, thank you captain obvious. I meant: what does it stand for?"

Roxy, a somewhat angry-looking ex-metermaid slapped Mason on the back of his head. "BWCIIS" stands for "Belgian Waffle, covered in icing sugar."

"Oh, that makes sense."

It was not before long that a seemingly older looking guy joined the group.

"Rube's here." George whispered through her teeth to the rest of the group.

"Hey gang, lovely morning don't you think?"

All eyes turned towards Rube as he too entered the booth. "I've got a little surprise for all of you." He said happily.

Mason rolled his eyes "Oh-oh. This can't be good."

"We're going on a camping trip." Rube said happily, as he took a map out of his bag that covered the entire table.

At that time, Kiffany brought Daisy's order to the table. "Here you go sweety."

She noticed the map on the table while putting the plate down. "Going somewhere?"

Rube only smiled and nodded at the waitress. "Camping trip."

"Oh, how exiting." Kiffany said as she made her way to another table. "You guys have fun!"

"Thanks." Rube said as he took his little leader booklett from out of the bag too.

Mason looked at the folder. "Ah man! Does this mean we have to work while we're camping?"

Daisy shook her head in disbelief. "I'm sorry Rube. I can't go."

Rube's eyes turned towards both Mason and Daisy. "Yes, it means that we have a job to do while we're camping and Daisy, you WILL come camping with us, whether you like it or not."

"What are we going camping for anyway?" George wanted to know. "Can't we just go to the P.D., right in time for the E.T.D. and come back after they R.I.P.?"

The thought of what she just said made George giggle on the inside.

"We are all going on this camping trip." Rube repeated.

Daisy inspected her neatly manicured nails. "But Rube, I've got an important audition coming up tomorrow. And besides, the wilderness is no place for me."

Roxy shook her head. "Girl, number one, get your head outta them clouds and number two, we're in fucking Seattle, how much "wilderness" do you expect? This is not the Mezoic era and dinosaurs have since long been extict." A little smile appeared on her face.

"Exactly." Rube said while further inspecting the map. "We're all needed at the same place, and it happens to be in Lake Easton State Park, so we're all going to show up in our camping attires, we're going to do our job and have fun. Concidder it to be a little R&R."

George looked up towards Rube. "R&R, as in Rest and Recuperation. Rube, this isn't the freaking army."

Rube smiled once again, he seemed to be in a better mood than normal. "No, peanut. R&R as in "reaper relaxation."

"Oh." George said as she exhailed. "That makes sense I guess."

Daisy sighed. "Fine, When are we to be ready?"

Rube looked up from his map once again. "Meet me here at 1 P.M. I'll give you your assignments while we're driving up."

**IN A VAN, WHILE DRIVING UP TO LAKE EASTON**

"Rube, can you give us our post-its, please" Mason said as he looked out of the van window with a bored expression in his eyes. "All of these trees make me love the city even more."

Rube took the post-its from his brown leader booklett. "Sure, here ya go. Peanut, mind passing them to the back?"

George passed the notes on to the backseat of the van, where Daisy and Mason where sitting side by side. Not looking at eachother and not speeking to one another.

Daisy's thoughts where drifting away once again. "Daisy." She heard someone say from a distance. "Daisy, ... Daisy, can you please take your assignment."

She shook up and realised Roxy was passing 2 post-its to her. One for her, one for Mason.

"So, the E.T.D. is 6.39 PM tonight at the camping site of the lake." George read off the paper. "Any idea on what's gonna happen?"

"Do we ever?" Roxy quickly replied.

**AT THE CAMPING GROUNDS. 5.49 P.M. **

Mason looked around the camping grounds. The place seemed rather deserted. There were 4 trailers on the entire peremisis. "So, who are we supposed to get?"

George giggled a little at the poor sight of 4 trailers. "Want my guess? Everyone."

What's the name on your post-it?

One after the other, going from Rube to Daisy read:

"K. Marshall – E.T.D. 6.39.", "C. Marshall – E.T.D. 6.39.", "L. Glotten – E.T.D. 6.39.", "I. Pennington – E.T.D. 6.39.", S. Beaches – E.T.D. 6.39."

"Lemme look at that post-it." Mason requested Daisy. "ha-ha. S. Beaches. Would be kinda funny if her first name would be "Sandy" than ej?"

It took them a few seconds to see the joke in it. "Sandy Beaches."

One by one they took care of their reap, giving them a quick brush over their shoulder, back or arm to assure a quick and possibly painful accidental death.

George took a while to ponder on the cause of death. "So, whatta you think's gonna happen?"

Mason couldn't help but to speculate. "Well, seeing as they all have the exact same E.T.D., i'd go for something big. A flash of lightning, a landslide, Daisy's ego."

Mason laughed and looked at the water. George looked at Daisy, who was seemingly hurt by Mason's remark.

"So, you okay?" she enquired.

Daisy closed her eyes as to not show her emotions. "I'm fine Georgia. I'm just not the outdoor type is all."

"Are you sure? You looked kinda hurt."

"I'm telling you, I'm fine." Daisy repeated more firmly than the time before. "Can you be a doll and just leave me be for a while?"

George slowly distanced herself from Daisy, continiously but carefully watching her.

When nighttime had fallen, the group withdrew themselves into the trailers of the newly deceased. Everyone had their own trailer, exept Daisy and George, they were roomies once again.

As soon as Daisy was covered under her covers and sound asleep, George quietly went out of their trailer and wandered towards the one next to theirs.

She heard the noise of a television coming from the inside, possibly also the sounds of pornography. "Psst, Psst. Mason." She whispered as she knocked on the door a couple of times. "Mason, are you there?"

The sound of the t.v. went down and a small "click" was heard. Mason opened the door. "Georgie? What are you going here? Aren't you supposed to be sleeping?"

George quickly pushed Mason into the trailer and pushed him on a chair. As suspected, there was a porno-DVD installed in the dvd player and George could see the box lying on a small table, next to several empty bottles of beer and a halfly filled one. "I need to talk to you." She said as she turned the tv and DVD player off.

"Can't you do that tomorrow?"

"Nope, I can't. Its about Daisy."

"And it can't wait untill tomorrow because its about Daisy?"

"Exactly. She's sleeping right now and I don't want her to know."

"Fine. Begin." Mason sighed.

"Look, I think there's something wrong with her. She's been acting really emotional about just about everything and she seems really down. Do you know what's wrong with her?"

Mason looked at George surprised. "I haven't noticed anything?"

"That's because you haven't been paying enough attention to her and too much attention on making her feel like an ass." George angrily stated.

"How do you recon?"

"Well, your "they're gonna die from something big, like Daisy's ego" comment wasn't exactly the high point of tact, and you know she's fragile when it comes to things like that."

"Ah fuckin'Hell." Mason exclaimed angrily. "That's it, the final fucking straw."

Mason stormed out of the trailer angrily and went over to George and Daisy's trailer. He knocked on the door several times and repeated it when no one opened the door on the initial try.

After a short while, Daisy opened the door. Standing in night garments and a silk robe. She quivered as a cold gust of wind reached the trailer.

"Mason? What the fuck?" She rolled her eyes as her anger continued to grow. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

Mason pushed Daisy into the trailer and slammed the door shut with a loud bang.

"What the hell are you telling George?!?" Mason angrily yelled at her.

Daisy looked at him in dismay. "Whatta you mean, "what am I telling George"?

"Why does George find it neccesary to highjack my trailer, telling me that I'm being such an ass for whatever it is your feelings got hurt of?"

"What..." Daisy didn't know what to say as she hadn't seen Mason in such a state of rage. "Mason, have you been drinking?"

He turned his eyes and tried to compose himself. He took a couple of deep breaths, in and out.

Daisy, still confused as to why she was abruptly awoken from her sleep, could only look at him and she hoped anger or alcohol wouldn't get the better of him again. She held her robe tightly to her body.

[FLASHBACK]

Daisy is on the movie set once again. She is reading a script, scimming through page after page as her co-star enters her dressing room, clearly intoxicated.

"Hello gorgeous" She heard from the background.

She looked around and saw the mustached man with a bottle of liquor in his hands. "Hi Edward, how are you doing?"

"I'm doing just fii'hne" the man replied with a double, if not tripple tongue. How are y'hu doing goldie locks?"

"Edward, I'm practicing my lines and I'd appreciate it if you'd let me be."

The man came closer to her and embraced her. He dug his prickely mustached face in her neck. "Has anyone ever told you that you smell lovely?"

An ever-more incomfortable Daisy pushed him away from her. "Can you just leave?"

That's when the man came closer once again and started kissing her. Her forehead, mouth, her neck and going down even further.

As she tried pushing him away from her, he became more enraged. He hit her several times over the face and ripped off her clothes.

Barely concious, she felt the man mounting her body. Realisation as to what was going on kicked in. As she tried to scream, he hit her again and again. Leaving her on the floor bleeding as he had his way with her.

When he was done, she tried to fight him off again. Once again, she was beaten. Her clothes now drenched in her own blood, which was sippeling through her mouth, nose and ears.

While already down on the ground, he continued to bash in on her with his bare hands, later swapping those for his belt and raping her once again while threatening her with a piece of glass that came off of the bottle, which was now broken.

[Back to present]

That's what Daisy was thinking about in those moments. Hoping Mason would be able to contain himself, wishing...no, praying, that the same thing wouldn't happen to her once again. And she felt tears beginning to run down her cheeks softly.

=====================END OF CHAPTER 1===========================


	2. CH2: Nothin' like the great outdoors

=================BEGINNING OF CHAPTER 2=========================

Nothin' like the great outdoors

Daisy could think of only one thing, to get away from the room Mason was in. She went to the small bedroom, which was the only one in the trailer with a lock on the door. She quickly turned the key around, rushed to a corner and wrapped her hands around her knees.

"Go to fucking sleep." She whispered to herself in a begging whailing tone. It was aimed at Mason, but he couldn't hear it.

She finally cried herself to sleep while she heard Mason sitting down in the couch and turning on the tv.

The following morning, George woke up on a couch. She didn't remember falling asleep, let alone next to a porn DVD and several bottles of beer. Once she had put her thoughts straight, she remembered her conversation with Mason and went on to her own trailer.

She was surprised to find the door of the trailer open. She looked around the peremisis and saw no one. Than she looked inside the trailer and saw Mason sleeping in the couch.

George quietly entered the trailer and used her own key to the trailer to open the bedroom door where Daisy had been hiding. She was shocked to see Daisy in the corner of the room, nothing more than a shadow of herself.

"Psst, Daisy"

No answer.

"Daisy, are you alright?"

The blonde shook up. She had obviously been sleeping badly and quivered as George helped her up.

"Daisy, what the hell happened here?"

Daisy looked at George, her eyes still red from crying and lack of sleep. She sighed to regain her composure. "Nothing Georgia. I'm fine." She exclaimed while looking at Mason with a scared look in her eyes. "What bout him?"

"I think he's still drunk." Georgia sighed as they both went outside. "Daisy, what happened?"

"Like I said. It's nothing. Mason just had more alcohol than he can handle, as per usual."

George looked at Daisy penetratively. "'More alcohol than Mason can handle" does not usually make you hide out in a corner of a bedroom rolled up in a freaking ball."

Daisy didn't say anything in reply. She stredded away from George while in- and exhailing deeply. "Its a wonderful morning, don't you think Georgia?"

George began to feel aggravated. She knew something was wrong but Daisy wouldn't tell her. "Yeah, that's right. Pretend like nothing happened." She thought to herself as she distanced herself from her friend.

**SAME DAY...AT NIGHT**

It was nice, in the woods, close to a river. The trees breezed softly in the wind, small animals where slowly coming out of hiding. One could only imagine what it would be like, having to live like that for your entire life. It was starting to become a little cold, but it was one of those cosey colds which can easily be fixed with a scarf and an extra layer of clothing.

No one told anyone that there was going to be a camp fire, one just kinda happened after dinner. The reapers sat next to eachother in a circle, the only thing keeping them apart being a big bonfire which they had used to have themselves a barbecque.

"This kinda looks like a miniature-jamborree." George could hear herself say, right in time before she realised the stupidity of her own remark.

Rube smiled and looked up towards the stars. "When I was young, we used to do these kinds of things all the time."

He looked around the group fatherlike and continued. "We'd just go out and build ourselves a fire, just like this one. We'd tell stories and talk about things we did. Kids these days don't do that anymore. Gets in the way of their precious tv-time."

George stared at the sandy soil and reminised. "We used to go to this lake-cabin once every year. I told everyone who wanted to listen how much I hated the fucking place. In fact, I loved it. It was one of those places where you could feel like yourself without anyone pulling on you to do this or telling you to say that." A small tear appeared in the corner of her eye. "I miss those kinds of things, you know?"

Rube, who was sitting next to George looked at his pupil. He would never say it, but he was proud of her. He was proud of every single one of "his" reapers.

Roxy, who was always able to assess a situation and stay cool under the gravest of circomstances.

Mason, eventhough he called Mason a "fuck-up", he still saw him as the son he never had. He liked, nay, loved the way Mason was so boyish even in situations where a serious response was needed.

He loved Daisy for being Daisy, for her straight-forwardness and for being who she was. That she would never admit to it, but that she was glad with Rube as her mentor and that she had cleaned up her act and became a valuable member of the team.

... and than there was George-Peanut-Mildred-Hagen-L.-Lass. Rubes youngest. Their relationship had known hights and lows but he had learned to appreciate her directness and her willingness to learn and move on in unlife. He saw a little bit of his daughter in George and loved how she had evolved throughout the months, going from an insecure girl to a more matured young lady who did her job well and with confidence.

George couldn't help but notice how Daisy was frantically avoiding Mason.

Rube looked around one last time before getting up. "I think we could all use some sleep." He warmed his hands on the fire and slowly backed up and retrieved in his trailer.

Roxy followed Rube's example and went inside her trailer as well. A short while later, her lights went out.

Daisy distanced herself from Mason and George. She went to a bench near the water and looked around. Not for a surtain purpose or goal, she just glanced over the water over and over again, thoughts turned inward.

Mason left George alone at the fire and went after Daisy. "Daisy?" She shook up and looked at Mason. The once so lovely blue features of the blonde now only looked at him coldly. "Daisy, can we talk?"

Daisy didn't reply. She didn't react to his question.

"I'm sorry."

He came closer to her and looked right in her eyes as he repeated his sentence. "I'm sorry."

It was only than that he realised that Daisy's eyes didn't look cold at all. They looked worried, scared. It became even more eminent after she pushed him away from her when he tried to give her a hug.

"Daisy, what's going on?"

She looked at the ground and squinted her eyes. Everything to prevent Mason from seeing her cry.

She screamed at him, used all the power in her hands and arms to fend him off. More screaming. She kicked him and pounded on his chest as if she was defending herself for dear life. When she noticed her strenght slowly dripping away, she used whatever she could to keep him away.

In the end, she fell. Down to the floor – face down, into the muddy soil still fighting, still scratching, still pounding.

Then ... she stopped.

All she did was regaining her breath, hollowly staring and giving in.

Mason could do nothing to stop her. All he could do was to take her into his arms.

She froze when he did.

Than it seemed as though reality had kicked in. She looked at him and tears slowly began streaming down her cheeks. All he could do was wait it out.

She had finally given in. Years and years of belated anger and grief over what had happened to her on that movie set in Marietta, Georgia on the 10th of december 1938.

After several minutes she looked him in his eyes. The softness in hers had returned, eventhough they were still red. "Its not you." She muttered quietly as she took him closer.

**The next day**

George woke up to another beautiful morning. It would be their last at the camping grounds and probably their last vacation in a while.

She stretched and sniffed in some of the cool morning air as Rube came closer to her. He was muttering something.

"Hey Rube. Nice morning huh?"

The slightly older man looked up from his mutter. "Hey Peanut. Good night?"

George smiled slightly. "Yeah, good night. Been a while since I slept this good. We need to take a vacation more often."

Roxy joined George and Rube.

"Good morning everyone." She said with a tone in her voice that was a little to exiting to come out of Roxy.

"Somebody's in a good mood today. Are we gonna get more balloons?" George joked.

Roxy only looked at George. She felt in such a good mood that she didn't want to spoil it by replying.

Suddenly Rube looked up. "Hey, has anyone seen Daisy and Mason?"

Both George and Roxy looked around, than at eachother. "Not since I went to bed yesterday." Roxy said.

George looked around again. "Last time I saw them was yesterday night. Mason went to talk to Daisy about something bad he'd said about her. Didn't see or hear anything after that."

Rube was beginning to feel slightly anxious over the two reapers that had gone missing overnight. "Where the hell are those two?"

"George, you look around on the southside of the campside, Roxy, you take north and I'll do east."

George was confused. "But Rube I..."

"No time to linger around peanut. We'll talk after we've found those two."

George looked around, even more confused now. When Rube had left, she softly pulled on Roxy's shirt to get her attention.

"What?"

"Roxy, I've got a problem."

Roxy turned her eyes. "Oh boy, what is it this time."

George pulled Roxy closer to her. "I don't know where south is", she whispered.

"What?" Roxy said aloud. "Girl, where were you in Geography class huh?"

George's cheeks turned red. "Not around?" she said with a hint of hesitation in her voice.

Roxy rolled her eyes once again and pointed. "South. That way"

As George, Rube and Roxy where looking around on the premisis, Mason and Daisy suddenly popped up from the woods. They weren't speaking to eachother, just walking.

George arrived back at the center point and saw Daisy and Mason sitting on the logs where the campfire had been yesterday.

"Mason? Daisy? Where the fuck have you been? We've been looking all over for you!"

Mason looked up. He gestured George to stay calm. "I'll explain you later." He whispered. Then, he helped Daisy to her feet and brought her to her trailer.

When he came out, both Roxy and Rube had joined George. They were eagerly awaiting Mason's explenation for going missing. Rube was slightly aggravated.

"Where the fuck have you been?" Rube add-lipped George's earlier question.

Once again, Mason gestured to stay calm, he walked them to the campfire and motioned them to sit down.

Before Rube could object, Mason started to speak. "Look, guys. I'm fine, Daisy's relatively fine."

He sighed and sat himself down as well.

"Daisy's just been having some ...emotional difficulties in the past couple of days, something that none of us could've prevented or could've helped her with."

"What was the problem?" George inquired.

Mason looked at the trailer where Daisy was currently sleeping in. "Lets just keep it at: 'something in her past came back to haunt her'".

George looked surprised. "Haunt? As in, a ghost or some shit?"

"Not really. Something from when she was still living-living."

"Oh." Was all George could say.

**IN THE TRAILER**

In the comfort of her own trailer, Daisy felt secure enough to let it all out, the pain and the tears.

_[FLASHBACK]_

_December 11, 1938, The day after Daisy gets raped by her co-player Edward._

Daisy quietly walks into the studio. She doesn't want anyone to notice the bruises on her face before the make-up department thouroughly covered it up.

Once arrived, she sits herself down in front of a big mirror with fluorescent lights around it. "Do your thing."

The make-up artist looks at Daisy through the mirror, surprised and shocked as to what she sees. "Ms. Adair, what happened to you?"

"Oh, its nothing. Just a rough scene yesterday that went a little awry. Can you just patch it up?"

The make-up artist looked at Daisy with a concerned look in her eyes. "Ms. Adair? If I may be so rude to ask. Who did this to you?"

Daisy looked through the mirror, into the eyes of the make-up artist. "You may not."

The make-up artists glanced at Daisy's bruises one more time, than began covering them up with several layers of skin-toned make-up.

When the make-up artist was finished, Daisy left her chair and went to her dressing room.

As she opened the door, she noticed that nothing had changed in the room. No one cleaned it up, the bottle was still lying on the floor, partially broken.  
She only noticed her own blood on the floor when she started picking up the mess. She looked away in disgust and ran outside, towards the ladies room, locked herself in and only came out minutes later.

By the time she got to the set, Edward had already arrived. She smiled at him nervously, as to show him that he wouldn't win. She glanced over her script several times while withholding her tears.

Cameras started rolling and scene after scene was added to the role of film.

_[Back to present]_

Daisy shook up. Eventhough she had had another nightmare, she was glad to have slept for just a little while.

As she stepped out of the trailer, she knew that Mason had told the others everything.

"Oh come on now, no sad faces." She smiled as she stepped towards the group. "So, tell me. When are we fínally gonna get out of this jungle-hellhole?"

Rube rubbed his hands against eachother to warm them. "Now." He said while going towards his trailer. "Pack your things, crew."

A couple of moments later, while George and Daisy where packing their stuff, George looked at the blonde. "Daisy, I..."

"Don't. I don't want you to feel sorry for me, I don't want to talk about it. Its done, its happened, He's dead...me, not so much. Time to move on." Daisy replied as she threw some of her clothes in a sportsbag.

About half an hour later, everyone came out of their trailer. Ready to go back home.

George was the last person to load her stuff into the van. She got in and sat next to Roxy once again, on the second row. Rube was driving. Mason and Daisy where sitting in the third row.

Daisy pulled Mason's ear closer to her mouth. "Thank you." She whispered as she put her head on his shoulder and dozed off deeper and deeper.

=====================END OF CHAPTER 2===========================


	3. CH3: 48 hours, 1 deceased

=================BEGINNING OF CHAPTER 3=========================

_**48 hours, one deceased**_

[FLASHBACK] December 12 1938, Marrietta, Georgia

As Daisy walks from her hairdresser to the set, she is once again "greeted" by the smug look of her co-player Edward.

"Hello Edward."

"Daisy, what a surprise. I hadn't expected you quite so early."

"Oh, you hadn't? For whatever reason?"

Edward looked at her surprised. Did she really not remember what had happened in her dressing room, just days before?

"What's wrong Eddy? Cat got your tongue?"

Edward didn't know what to say, he just turned around angrily and walked away.

This marked the beginning of 48 hours.

Later that afternoon, while cast and crew where taking a break, Daisy was talking to some of the crewmembers while an angry Edward told everyone but Daisy to go somewhere else.

"Well, Well, Edward. What a.." she coughed sarcastically "...surprise."

Edwards anger only rose. "Listen to me, stupid whore." He said while he pushed her against a set-wall and put his hand around her throat. "I am the one that brought you on this set, I can take you off of it just as easily."

Daisy pushed the man back and tried to regain her composure. Eventhough he had now released her throat, she still felt the pressure of his hand against it, chocking the air out of her body.

Her anger began to rise as well. She had enough of his male pride, his chauvenistical ways and his stupid mustache.

"You fucking coward." she sneered as she launched for a kick to his testicles.

Once the first one landed, she turned around and used her stiletto to get a second one in.

Edward tried to evade Daisy's second kick but he was too late. A burning, agonising pain seered through his groin area and he fell on his knees.

"Bitch" he said with a painful sound coming through his tonsils. "You'll pay for this."

Daisy didn't say anything. She just turned around and walked back to the people she had been talking to before Edward's interruptions.

"Hey Guys."

The group looked towards her and made room in their circle to let her in.

Edward just looked at it, he didn't belong to a group, actually he spent most of his offscreen time alone in his dressing room.

As more female cast and crew members joined the group Daisy was in, more and more strange, if not evil looks, glares and pointing fingers where directed to the main lead, Edward.

**LATER THAT DAY**

Edward retrieves in his dressing room. Revenge for the earlier humiliation still fresh on his mind.

He takes out a little notebook from his desk and begins a rigorous study of what seemingly looks like building plans of some sort.

A knock on the door.

He doesn't pay any regard to it and continues his study.

A harder knock, now several times.

Edward got up annoyed and opened the door angrily. "What?!"

A young man looked at Edward in awe. It was one of the set runners. "They need you on set pronto".

Edward sighed. Went back inside his room and closed the book he was studying in before. He put it in one of the dressors and locked it securely. He than grabbed his coat and followed the runner to the set.

**LATER THAT DAY**

After a long day of work, Daisy returned to her home. It wasn't a big apartment, not by far a Frank Lloyd Wright building, but she liked it.

Her entire family had suffered greatly during the Great Depression that seered through the world at the end of the '20s, early '30s. She had been dealt a rough set of cards but did whatever she could to get that so-longed Royal Flush.

[FLASHBACK DURING FLASHBACK]

As so many men in the 20's, Daisy's father, Luke, had worked in the cotton industry. He worked long hours and got little in return, yet they managed.

Daisy's mother, Rosemary, had worked in a clothing manufacturing factory for 25 cents an hour until 1924. During a rare visit to a doctor, she found out that the dye used to color the clothing was slowly but surely poisening her. She didn't want her daughters to grow up without her so she quit, much to her employer's dismay. Thus, he made sure she wasn't able to find a new job.

There were 5 children in the Adair family. From oldest to youngest: Warren, Adrien, Daisy, Lee and Lilly.

Warren had died during a gas attack in the trenches, 2 weeks before the end of World War 1.

Adrien worked on a farm in Wisconsin and sent in some money for the family every now and than. He was married to a girl called Rose.

Lee and Lilly still lived at home. They came a while after Daisy was born. 7 and 8 years respectively.

During the depression, Daisy's dad lost his job when prices of the massive cotton-production had risen while the selling price dropped tremendously. They lived off his measly paycheck he received every now and than when he took on dead-end jobs.

Mining, picking fruit, working in a store, working in a steel factory, he had done it all, none of it successfully, barely making 200 bucks a year.

Southern Georgia, where the Adairs lived, was one of those regions that were hit even harder by the depression.

She didn't like to think about that time anymore.

Daisy had left her elderly home in Georgia in 1932 when she was 22. She had heard many tales of life in California, how everything was possible in Hollywood-Land, because that's what they called it back than. She had made up her mind to become a celebrated actress.

She had found leaving home difficult, especially since her little brother was still young and her family needed all the help they could get. Still, her mother and father had supported her. Ofcourse she didn't tell them she wanted to become an actress. That would be absurd! She told them she was going to look for a job as a secretary.

[END OF FLASHBACK in the FLASHBACK]

Now here she was, back in Georgia. She had worked in several productions in California and thought taking an acting job in Marietta would give her the chance to visit her family. She wanted to see her mother, especially after she heard Lilly had been killed by her boyfriend.

She was living her dream, however difficult a life it was. She had more things than she could imagine during her childhood. She kept some of the money, most of it she sent to her parents, who were still struggeling but slowly doing better.  
Never in her wildest dreams did she think she would one day own her own apartment.

There wasn't much in her apartment, not because of povertess, but because it was the style to have so little. People didn't put stuff in their homes they didn't need.

As it was the style back than, tones of green and blue were mingled in with more earthy colors. She had one of those new two- and three piece couch suits that everybody wanted. A lot of her kitchen equipment where chrome, as where some of the subtle lights that hung on the walls or stood on closets and tables.

Daisy went to the bathroom and filled the bathtub with water. She took a cloth out of a small cabinet and soaked it in the luke-warm water. Than she slowly stroke it through her face and neck.

Her face was red and her eyes were burning. She was coming down with something but didn't know what. "Probably just a cold." She had told herself. "Nothing to worry about."

She put the tap off, undressed herself and lowered herself in the tub. The water soothing her skin. She lay down and put her head back while she re-soaked the cloth and put it on her eyes.

**THE NEXT DAY**

December 13 1938, Marrietta, Georgia

Daisy woke up and got ready to go to the studio. She got dressed and quickly went through her hair with a brush. She picked up a stack of papers from the table and left.

She closed the door behind her and stepped towards the elevator. As she approached it, a man came out of the apartment adjescent to Daisy's and they bumped into eachother.

Daisy dropped her stuff, the man helped her pick up and they went down in the elevator together.

The man quickly introduced himself in the short way down. "Hey, I'm Jim."

Daisy took a quick glance at the man. He wasn't terrible-looking, handsome even. "Daisy. Daisy Adair." She said, as she presented her hand for the man to shake.

The man looked at Daisy approvingly. "Nice to have met you Daisy Adair. You have a nice day now."

"You too."

Once in the studio, she did her usual morning routine. She went to her dressing room to drop off her stuff, then went to Hair & Make-up.

Once finished, she went back to her dressing room to review her scripts and half an hour later she was expected on scene.

Today was different, felt different. It had everything of a normal day but it clearly wasn't.

She tried to shake the feeling but was unable to. Something was off.

Than she saw Edward coming towards her. He seemed to smile viciously.

"Daisy." He said quietly as he passed her.

"Edward." She replied.

She went on to the set.

**IN THE EVENING**

Daisy packed up her stuff. Tomorrow, she had a day off. She would take the train to her hometown that night at 9 PM and she'd get "home" at 3 A.M. She'd spend the night in a hotel, not only as to not wake up her family, but also to surprise them.

As she was standing with her back towards the door, she heard it squeek. "Daisy."

She recognised the voice, it was Edward.

The first thing on Daisy's mind was what had happened a few nights before that. She didn't want a repetition of it.

"Edward."

The scene of that morning seemed to be repeating itself. Cold looks back and forth.

All of a sudden, Edward launched for Daisy's throat. He grabbed it with one hand as he used the other one to take a knife out of his belt.

Daisy had no where to go. A feeling of loneliness creeped in her mind as she was felt ever more affraid.

She was alone.

Edward put the knife at Daisy's throat. "Whores don't fight back." He mumbled.

"Edward, let me go."

Daisy squirmed as to escape her attacker. He held her back. "Not this time." He said while he pushed Daisy to the floor.

Once again he beat on her, hands and belt.

When there hardly was anything left to beat up upon, he put away his belt and sat down to his knees.

Daisy felt an excruciating pain in her wrists as Edward sat his knees on the bones that seporated wrist from arm.

More beating.

Daisy was bound to loose counsciousness, but not if he could help it.

She sunk unconscious, he woke her up.

He carved in her arms several times, each time felt more painful than the other.

More pain.

She began thinking of her family. What they'd do when they heard about her demise. She had so many plans, she was gonna visit them that night, she'd talk about her adventures with her parents and her brother. There would be hugging and kissing. She'd be home.

Instead of that, there was emptyness.

A hollow feeling consumed her.

He continued to use his knife, this time on her abomen.

Daisy started to wonder what people would say or do when they found her, dead on the floor.

For just a millisecond she thought she saw Jim, the guy she met only that morning, in the doorway. Just looking at what was going on. Than he was gone.

The last bit of breath was taken away from her by Edwards smuttering hands. He had put down his knife and put his hands around her neck again. Each second his hands where there, they seemed to squeeze harder, taking away more and more of her oxygen.

One suffocating sigh.

She gave up.

Her eyes rolled away and her body went limb.

Edward finally released her. His torture was over.

He took a lock of her blond hair, quickly locked the door from the outside and ducked to the floor. He took out a book of matches and used a napkin to make a fire.

The carpet quickly went ablaze. Daisy's door cought fire.

Daisy didn't care. She didn't wake up, eventhough she wasn't dead yet. She could hear what was going on, she could feel the heat...but she didn't care.

Than a cloud of black smoke entered her room.

She felt her lungs bursting under the pressure of the smoke but didn't care. She didn't want to wake up. Didn't want to give him the pleasure of her screaming for help.

She was dead before the fire reached her, before it consumed her whole.

But it didn't.

One of the nightwatchmen saw the smoke and pulled a fire alarm. He was able to extinguish the fire before it reached Daisy.

It didn't matter, she was dead anyway.

Daisy saw the young watchman kneeling down at her pale body. His eyes turned moist as he carefully took her in his arms.

He saw the cuts and the bruises, but it didn't matter. He fixed her clothes, made her decent.

The watchman couldn't see Daisy, but she could see him.

Than she looked at the doorway and saw Jim, for a blink of a second, than he was gone. He had smiled at her briefly.

A beautiful woman came towards Daisy.

"What's going on?"

The woman smiled. "You passed away."

Daisy didn't know why, but she trusted the woman.

She took a good look at herself and saw that the cuts and bruises where gone.

"Thank God." She said softly to herself.

"Oh, God has nothing to do with this." She heard the woman say.

Daisy looked at the woman in surprise. "Who are you?"

The woman smiled again. "Oh, sorry. I'm Elizabeth. The guy you just saw was Jim. You're gonna take his place."

Daisy shook her head in disbelief. "Take his place on what? How can I be dead? What is going on here?"

Elizabeth took Daisy's arm and led her out of the dressing room. Daisy saw the amount of destruction the fire had caused and than she saw the watchman carrying her limp body out of the dressing room.

Elizabeth than took Daisy outside.

This marked the end of 48 hours.

[Back to the Present]

=====================END OF CHAPTER 3===========================


	4. CH4: Pictures of me

=================BEGINNING OF CHAPTER 4=========================

_**Pictures of me**_

Much to her own surprise, Daisy found herself in her own bedroom when she woke up. The last thing she remembered was dozing off on Mason's shoulder in the car.

As she looked around in her room, she noticed that she had been sleeping for about 10 straight hours, about double the sleep she normally got every night.

Eventhough she slept that much longer, she still didn't feel better rested than usually. She'd been having on-again/off-again flashbacks about the week she died. Not something she usually spent much time thinking about, but now she did, over and over again.

"Hey." George said softly as Daisy came out of her room. "You slept alright?"

Daisy took a little time to gather her thoughts. "Yeah, it was okay." She mumbled as she headed towards the bathroom.

Mason walked into the house.

"She up yet?"

George looked up and approached Mason to help him with some shopping bags he was holding. "She's in the bathroom. Just woke up." She nodded.

"Good."

Mason put the remainder of the bags on the kitchen counter, walked towards the bathroom and knocked the door.

"I'm in here Georgia." He heard Daisy say from the other side.

He knocked again. "Daisy, it"s Mason. Can I come in?"

A moment of silence followed.

Daisy sighed and unlocked the door. "Fine." Was all she said.

There they stood. Mason in jeans and shirt, Daisy in nightly attire. Accross one another in a small bathroom.

Mason looked at Daisy. "Y'alright?"

Daisy sighed again, this time more profoundly than the last.

"How many times will I have to go over this today? Yes, I'm fine."

A brief pause followed. Than Mason snapped his fingers. "Fuckin' hell. Forgot something. Be right back."

Mason hurried outside and only returned a few hours later. By that time, Daisy had gotten dressed and George had left for work.

As Mason opened the front door and walked inside, he noticed male voices screaming from in the living room.

Thoughts of Daisy in great distress made him run towards the living room, where he found the blonde watching an old black and white movie. One guy, whom Mason vaguely reminded of James Steward, was yelling against another, who looked an aweful lot like Guy Kibbee.

"What's this?" Mason inquired.

"Oh, Mason. I didn't hear you come in." Daisy said, never taking her eyes away from the tv. "Wanna sit?" She pointed at the seat next to hers.

"What are we watching?"

"I was in the mood for a classic."

"I can see that, but what is it?"

Daisy looked at Mason in disbelief. "You're shitting me? Are you really gonna tell me that you don't know "Mr. Smith goes to Washington"?"

Mason turned his attention towards the large flatscreen tv for a while. "Now that you mention it, it does look rather formiliar."

Daisy laughed as Mason sat down next to her. "Where have you been?"

"I went to get you something."

She turned down the volume of the tv and looked at Mason with an overly-surprised face. "Really now? What is it?"

Mason smiled. "Say please."

"Plleaaaasse." Daisy pleaded while softly chuckeling.

"Close enough."

Mason took a manilla enveloppe from underneath his leather jacket.

"Gimme, Gimme, Gimme." Daisy laughed as she took hold of the flat object. "Come oooonn, tell me what it is."

"Open it."

Daisy opened the enveloppe and saw 2 pieces of cardboard, carefully taped together by large pieces of ducktape.

"Cardboard?"

Mason smiled. "Come on, open it."

Daisy's exitement rose as she removed the cardboard. What she found inbetween was something she hadn't quite expected.

It was a piece of thick paper.

Soon she realised she was looking at the back of the paper. When she turned it around, shock was readable on her face. "Oh...oh my God."

Staring at Daisy's face was... Daisy.

The enveloppe had contained an autographed promotional black and white picture of Daisy's time in Hollywood.

It read: "Have a great day – Daisy Adair, 1938." Under which an autograph was neatly scribbled.

"You like it?"

Daisy didn't know what to say. "Mason where...how...when... where did you find this?"

Masons eyes softened. "To answer all of your questions at once, a friend of mine is a collector and I noticed it a while back, I bought it from him a couple of days ago. Looks like you were bigger 'a moviestar than we thought you were after all." He chuckled.

Daisy stared at the picture again, than looked at Mason, who noticed her eyes were welling up. "I can remember signing this autograph."

"Really? Do tell."

"It was 2 weeks before I..you know. I think the girl was called Alice or Anna or something. She came upto me when I was standing in front of the studio and asked for me to sign."

Daisy approached Mason and gave him a hug. "Thanks." She said sobbing. "Means a lot."

As she pulled back from the hug, she took a deep look into Masons eyes.

It was at that moment that Mason seazed his opportunity. He pulled her closer and their lips where pressed against eachother.

Daisy dropped the enveloppe on the coffee table as Mason gently pulled her towards the bedroom, leaving behind his jacket and her shirt.

**LATER**

The first thing George noticed when she came back from her poorly-paid temp job at Happy Time was Mason's car standing on her spot in the driveway.

"Dangit, he always does that." She thought to herself as she hit the steeringwheel of her red Mustang with the palm of her hands.

She parked down the street and walked inside.

She had no idea what had happened, but this couldn't be her house. It looked like there had been a party while she was away. clothing items all over, a flower vase had been knocked down from its original place. "Hello?" she mumbled softly. "Is anyone here?"

"Hello?" she spoke again, louder this time.

As she skimmed through the house, she heard some noise coming from in Daisy's bedroom. "Daisy? 's that you?"

"Ouch."

Mason came out of Daisy's bedroom, holding on to one of his feet. "That fucking hurt."

Daisy laughed and came out of the bedroom too.

"Oh, hey Georgia." She continued to laugh at Mason bumping his foot against one of her bedside tables.

"Uhm, hello." George took another good look around. "What the fuck happened here? Looks like this place turned into a atomic-bomb testsite while I was at work."

Daisy and Mason looked around, than looked at eachother and started laughing all over again. "Nothing."

George rolled her eyes and went back outside.

Daisy quickly turned away from Mason and tallied George."Where are you going?"

"I'm going to the Waffle Haus...and THIS Haus better be cleaned up before I come back." George replied with a firm voice.

Mason and Daisy looked at eachother again and closed up for a kiss when George left the house. "kids..."

Soon thereafter, they started clearing up their stuff.

=====================END OF CHAPTER 4===========================


	5. CH5: 7 times 1 L Calderon

=================BEGINNING OF CHAPTER 5=========================

_**7 times 1 = L. Calderon.**_

George arrived at the Waffle Haus and saw Rube and Roxy sitting in their regular booth. She sat down beside Roxy while Rube was looking through the notes in his leather binder. "Hey."

Rube didn't look up from his notes. A simple "Hey to you too, peanut." Was all he mumbled.

Roxy rolled her eyes and turned towards George. "Don't worry, he's been like that the entire day. How are you?"

George disregarded Rube and turned to Roxy too. "I'm doing pretty good. I just had to get out of the house."

"Why?"

"It looked like a bomb had exploded in there. I don't know what Mason and Daisy had been upto but the place looked like absolute crap."

Roxy squinted her eyes, as if she was thinking. "Mason and Daisy?"

"Yeah, they were both giggeling like little schoolgirls and acting like nothing was going on.... and then...more giggeling."

"That's weird."

Roxy took a cup from the table and took a couple of sips.

George smelled the delicious smell of freshly grounded coffee beans "Smells good. Kiffany, can I get one of those too?" she said as the waitress walked by.

"Sure thing hun. Coming right up."

"Thanks."

As Kiffany walked toward the counter to get George's coffee, she brought a check to another client. Then, she returned to the booth with a smoking cup of coffee in her hands.

"Here you go sweety."

"Thanks." George said as she inhaled the smell of the coffeebeans and Kiffany continued her round in the Waffle Haus.

"Anyway, continue." Roxy said, tapping George on the shoulder.

"Continue what?"

"So Mason and Daisy where giggeling like little schoolgirls, what else?"

"Nothing...that was the story."

Suddenly, their conversation was interrupted by Rube's voice. "You girls done gossiping?"

"It is alive!" George exclaimed, first speaking fearfully, then bursting out in laughter.

"Ha-ha. Real funny." Rube said as he stuck 2 post-its on the table. "Would be great if you could use that sort of humor on your next assignment."

"Who is it?" George said as she followed Roxy's example and took her post-it from the table.

"L. Calderon. – St. Jackson Street 8.34 P.M."

Roxy also read her post-it.

"P. Bizibody – 54 Olive Way, Apt C – 2.40 A.M."

"Pee Bizibody?" She read off of her post-it. "What kind of a name is "pee bizibody?"

George got up and put her coat back on. "The name of a very unfortunate man and/or woman aperantly." She took a last glance at her note before putting it in her pocket. "Well, gotta go. I have about an hour to get to Jackson's."

Roxy looked up to George. "See ya later, and good luck." She said right before George stepped towards the exit.

"Thanks, you too."

**LATER. ST. JACKSON STREET, SE**

George looked around on St. Jackson street. It was one of those streets which never seemed to end, some shops and a hill which made the street rise up a bit. It was quite busy for the time of day. Business men and women were walking in and out of highrisers as a variety of clothing shops were closing for the day.

From the distance, the sound of an approaching people-mass came forever closer.

George sighed deeply. She hated these kinds of "annonymous" reaps. It was always so difficult to find out whom exactly you where supposed to take. "Fuck."

She made her way upwards and looked around for people that looked like they could be ""

When she saw a man selling some table cloths in a simple stand, she went upto him. "Excuse me, sir?"

The man looked up. "Interested? Not cost much." He said while pointing out some simple, white cloths and speaking with a portuguese accent.

"I was wondering if I could borrow your chair for just a minute." George said while taking a glance over the table.

The man offered his chair to George, who put it on the middle of the street.

Fear in the young reaper rose as she saw hundreds of people coming closer and closer.

"NO human being is Illegal!

"We are no Terrorists"

"Work = Living"

all slogans written on different billboards and flyers that the approaching mass where distributing to surprised passers-by.

Now George remembered! There was an announced Work for Greencards-march going on in the area. Hundreds of illegal immigrants, most of them from Mexico, had gathered downtown and where now marching towards city hall with flyers, whissles and banners.

"Oh FUCK! Now how am I supposed to know which of these people is fucking ?" George thought to herself as the mostly-Latino protesters approached her.

She quickly got up the stool and asked one of the fore-runners for his microphone.

"Ughm, Hello? Is this thing on?" she tapped on the top of the mic untill an annoying peep came out of the amps. "I guess it is."

As some people in the mass looked at George, she first mumbled a few words to herself and than gathered up all her courage. "Hello... I'm looking.."

Most people disregarded her.

"Hello? Yeah, this way." She gestured by pointing at herself. "I'm looking for an ."

People kept speaking amoungst eachother and George was getting no response what so ever.

"What the hell." She thought to herself.

"We are not terrorists – Work = Life" she spoke softly through the microphone

"No Terrorists, Work Is Life!" the mass replied

"We are not terrorists – Work = Life" she repeated, louder this time.

"Immigrants are people too!" the mass replied once again.

George smiled. "Cool."

"Hello everyone. I'm looking for a surtain mister or misses L. Calderon. – Could L. Calderon please report to the stool?"

The request for quickly reached the backlines as a couple of people stepped towards the stool. The other protesters went on and within minutes, the only people left in the street where George, 7 L. Calderon's and the table cloth salesman.

"So, you're all...L. Calderon?"

One after the other nodded.

"And what are your names?"

"Leonardo", "Lisa", "Lena", "Lynda", "Lando", "Lisetta", "Leander" one spoke after the other.

"Please excuse me for a second." George sighed as she took her cellphone out of her bag. "This won't take long.

She pressed number 5 on her speeddial.

A few seconds later, Rube picked up his phone. "Hello?"

"Rube, red alert." George panicked.

"Whats up?"

George spoke fast and firmly. "Your post-it is a total fuck-up, that's whats up."

"How so?"

"My post-it said: "L. Calderon"

"And?"

George sighed again. "There are 7 freaking 's here. I don't know who I'm supposed to reap and i've only got a few minutes left to decide. What do I do? You gotta give me something more than initials."

"Look, peanut. I'm just the messenger. I..."

George's anger began to rise. "Rube, I know you get more than first initials. Give me something!"

A short pause over the phone as Rube was gathering his thoughts. "Okay. Just this once."

"Deal."

"The person you're looking for is in his mid-thirtees. Possibly slightly overweight and he's from Puerto Rico."

George took a quick glance over her possible reapees.

"That narrows it down to 2, unless one of the others went to get a face-lift."

"Do you have an idea who it might be?"

George looked at the reapees again. "I might have an idea."

"Good."

George heard a "click" on the other side of the line and put her phone down as well.

She pointed her attention back to the 's. "Hello everyone. You're here with me today because you have been chosen to enter a sweepstake. I'd want you to say a little bit more about yourself so that we can get a small profile and then we can continue.

One after the other said who he or she was and where he or she came from.

After a short while of "profiling", the guy who had identified himself as Lando spoke up.

"My name is Lando, I came here 11 years ago from Puerto Rico. I'm 36 years old and I work in construction. My parents are Rosa and Abram."

George nodded her head and noted down some scribbles. "Bingo." She thought as she gently rubbed him on the shoulder.

"Thank you all for your cooperation, we will contact you for the continuation of the sweepstake in a couple of days." George spoke as eloquently as possible. "Sorry to have kept you from your marching."

The Calderon's made their way back to the protests as George saw a Graveling jumping from rooftop to rooftop, following Lando.

The Graveling sat down in a bulldozer and turned on the ignition. The motor started humming and the machine slowly moved forward, bumping against a truck of which the owner had forgotten to put on the break. The truck went downhill, straight towards Lando but hit a van of a cleaning company on its way.

When the van flipped over, one of the straps to hold the ladder in place loosened up and the ladder streched out, decapitating Lando.

"¡Ay Dios mio!" Lando exclaimed as he saw his lifeless and decapitated body on the streets. "¿Que Paso?"

George turned towards Lando and smiled at him. "Hey Lando. I regret to inform you that you have passed away."

Lando looked at her in surprise. "Who are you?", he spoke in Spanglish.

"Not really important is it? Now, lets take you to wherever it is you're going."

"Which is where?"

George took Lando's hand and walked him down the street. "In all honesty, I wouldn't know. But I've never heard any complaints."

Lando moved on and George looked around the, now deserted, street again.

"That was that." She sighed as she whiped off possible blood from her hands. Then, she got into her car and went home.

=====================END OF CHAPTER 5===========================


	6. CH6: waiting for breakfast & kitsnacks

=================BEGINNING OF CHAPTER 6=========================

"_**Waiting for breakfast and kitty snacks for Murray"**_

When Rube arrived in the Waffle Haus, he was surprised to see that George, Daisy and Mason had already arrived. He checked his watch to see if he had run late and his surprise rose even further when he realised that he was on time.

"This is a first" he said as the three reapers looked up towards him. "What are you all doing here so early?"

"Loose an hour in the morning, and you'll spend the entire day haunting for it." Daisy spoke firmly after the words of Richard Whately. "We thought we'd get here early."

"Or at least, earlier then you." Mason smiled.

Rube noticed George, Daisy and Mason smirking but decided he wouldn't say anything about it. "So, how did your reaps go yesterday?"

George sighed deeply. "Yeah, about that. What the hell was that about?"

"Escuse me?"

"'Go reap me an ' he tells me. 'just make sure you get there on time!' What a joke!"

Mason looked at George. "What happened?"

"He sends me off to find an in Jackson at the time of a huuuge protest by, mostly Latino, immigrants."

Daisy, who just had a sip of juice, found it difficult to keep the juice inside her mouth as she had to laugh at the scenery that was projected in her mind. "Calderon is a rather popular name amoungst Spanish speakers." She spoke firmly, after having regained her composure.

"Aint that the fucking thruth." George said as she pointed to Daisy. "You could have given me some pointers, or even prep-time."

"I helped you out didn't I?" Rube exclaimed. "Anyways, here are your new cases."

Rube stuck 3 post-its on the table and gestured Kiffany to come for their orders.

"Mornin' Rube."

"Morning Kiffany."

"What'll it be today?" Kiffany said as she took her notebook out of her hip-bag and a pen out of one of her pockets.

George looked at Kiffany. "Oatmeal and raisins...as always."

"Can I get a Blueberry Muffin?" Mason said while passing his order.

Rube took a quick glance through the over-sized menu and mumbled something. "Lets go for a Golden-Oldie. I'll have the French toast, 2 eggs sunnyside with an extra side of bacon, extra-extra crispy, some hashbrowns and don't spare on the syrup."

Daisy looked at Rube in disgust. "How you manage to get that in your stomach at 7 A.M. and make it through the day is now, and will forever be, a mystery to me."

"Just coffee and a cinnamon role for me please." She said turning towards Kiffany, who wrote it down on her notebook in shortscript.

Daisy turned her attention back to Rube. "See. Breakfast. Small, filling, yet elegant."

"I'm a man. I don't do elegant." Rube answered while mimicing Daisy's facial expressions.

As Kiffany brought the orders to the counter, no one noticed that Daisy and Mason where slowly and carefully moving their hands towards eachother under the table. When their fingers had locked in, Roxy joined the table.

"Morning." She said as she put off her uniform cap and sat next to Rube and George. "You're here early?"

"Can't a person ever be early?" Mason sighed dissapointingly. "If that's the case, I'll be late next time, cuz that's what I do, I'm late. Always late."

Daisy smiled carefully and pinched his cheeks, granny-style. "Oh, poor boy."

"No really. What gives?" Roxy exclaimed.

George looked over at the counter to check the status of their order and then turned her attention back to Roxy. "I have to get to work early today, Mason and Daisy where up already so I gave them a ride here."

"I see. And why where you awake?" she pointed at Daisy and Mason.

"We had been punished severely." Mason sighed. "We had made quite a mess of the house yesterday and Georgie told us to clean it up. But then we started cleaning and there was a show on tv that we wanted to see and we fell asleep in the couch. ..."

Daisy continued his story. "Then George comes in last night, raging like a madwoman and told us to clean it up by the time she left for work. ..."

Roxy played over the scene in her head and smile. "And did you?"

Mason got a pathetic fashial expression. "Ofcourse not."

"And..."

"When Georgie woke up this morning, she saw what hadn't happened and woke us up. I'm telling you, Roxy, she was like a drill-sergeant. It was horrible."

"But you ended up cleaning it up?"

"Ofcourse I did. Daisy on the other hand..."

"I need my beauty sleep." Daisy interrrupted as she rubbed Mason's leg under the table.

Mason laughed nervously. "Not that I mind though."

"Good boy." Daisy said while taking another sip of her juice.

George looked across the table to Daisy and Mason and noticed there was an awkward tension between the two. "Okay, what the hell is going on?"

Mason quickly turned to George. "Nothing, nothing is going on. Why would there be anything going on?"

George squinted her eyes at Mason. "That was weird."

"What?"

"You just said "nothing going on" 3 times in less then ten seconds." She said while remeniscing. "Furthermore, it was too fast to be believable in any way, shape or form."

Mason took a deep breath. "Okay then, Georgie. Why would there be something going on between Daisy and I?"

"Lets think about things that have happened over the past couple of days, shall we? When I came home from work yesterday, you BOTH came out of the bedroom. You were BOTH giggeling at something and the house was a fuckin' mess. Then I get home from my reap and you are BOTH lying on the couch, sleeping, Daisy's head on your shoulder. Now this morning you woke up, in seporate bedrooms, praise the Lord, and YOU clean up the mess that you BOTH made..."

"Uhu." Mason nodded. "So?"

George's mouth practically fell open. "Oh...Oh my god. Are you sleeping together?"

If Rube hadn't been dead already, he would have surely suffocated on his coffee. "What?"

Daisy looked at George firmly. "Georgia, what are you talking about. That's rediculous."

George didn't pay any regards to Daisy or Rube and continued. "...Then we get here and the first thing you do is making sure you sit next to eachother and you keep making these weird googely eyes at eachother."

"We are doing no such thing!" Mason defended.

George sighed. "Whatever. I have to get to work."

As George arrived at her temp-job at Happy Time, she was tabbed on the shoulder by her supervisor, Delores Herbig.

"Millie, hello."

"Hey Delores"

"I've got a big favor to ask you." Delores asked while George turned towards her.

"S...sure Delores." George nodded. "What's up?"

"I've got a really important appointment tonight and I'm probably not gonna be home on time to feed Murray. Could you drop by my house and give him some kitty snacks?"

Delores looked at George hopefully. "Go to your house and feed Murray?"

"Yeah, that's it."

"Sure, I guess."

"Oh Millie, I knew that I could count on you!" Delores said while embracing George. "I won't forget this."

George fakely smiled at Delores. "No problem."

**LATER**

George drove off to Delores' house as her phone started to ring.

George picked up after a few seconds. "Gjhello?"

"George? It's Daisy. Will you be home in time for dinner tonight?"

"Why?"

She heard Daisy sigh. "Because its your night to cook. Seeing your question, I suppose you're not coming?"

George rolled her eyes. "No, Daisy. I won't be there. Delores asked me to feed her cat."

"Feed her cat? Why is this job-lady asking you to do stuff after..well..work?"

"She had to go to some meeting."

"...and?"

"I think I'm like the only one that knows about her strange obsession with Murray and..."

George heard an interruption on the other side of the line. "...Murray?..."

"Murray's the cat."

"Oh, makes sense. Continue."

"And I know where his food is, so I'm gonna go to her house, feed the freakin' cat and come home as soon as possible."

"But you won't be home for dinner?"

"No."

"Okay, all I needed to know."

"Bu..." Before George could even start her sentence, she heard the line being cut off

As she turned her headset off, she arrived at Delores' appartment building and parked in the spot closest to the door.

"Lets get this over with." She sighed as she pushed the door of the small appartment open and went on a search for Murray.

She whisseled several times "Murrraayyyy... Murraaayyy. Come here."

When she opened a small closet and took out Murray's food, she shook the box. "I've got snackies."

Murray came from underneat the couch and slowly stretched himself. "Oh, there you are."

Murray came closer and stroke George's feet and legs. He looked at George with little "gimme my food." Eyes.

"Alright, alright. Gimme a minute." George smiled at the slightly overweight, if not severely obese cat. "Lemme grab a bowl or something."

George looked through all the cabinets and took a random bowl, the first one she could find really. She opened up the box of kitty food and put the contents in the bowl. Then, she placed the bowl on the floor and watched how Murray slowly came closer, smelled the food and started eating. "That's a good boy." George smiled.

When Murray had finished his dinner, he returned to his spot under the couch and George didn't see him again for a while, so she decided to return home.

=====================END OF CHAPTER 6===========================


	7. CH7: A final scene, not a lifetime

=================BEGINNING OF CHAPTER 7=========================

"_**A final scene of things, is hardly ever the final scene of a lifetime"**_

The next morning, Daisy looked outside and saw that it had been raining. "Aw shit." She thought to herself as she dragged herself out of bed and went to the kitchen.

"Morning folks." She nodded to George and Mason. "Has it been pouring like this all day?"

"Yup." George replied. "G'morning to you too."

Mason seemed withdrawn.

"Hello? Mason?"

George turned towards Mason and back to Daisy. "Don't mind him, he's been like that all morning."

"Do we have any idea what's wrong with him?"

"Not that I know."

Daisy walked towards Mason and shook him up a little. "Mason?"

No response.

"Mason." She said again while shaking, a little harder this time. "Mason, wake the fuck up."

Mason shook up. "What's going on?" he spoke quickly.

Daisy grinned. "Nothing sleepyhead. Why were you sleeping with your eyes open?"

"I wasn't sleeping at all." Mason insisted. "Why would I have been sleeping?"

"Nevermind. We gotta get to Der Waffle Haus." Daisy insisted. "Get up."

Mason got out of the couch, quicly went to the bathroom to wash up a bit and met George and Daisy at George's Mustang.

"I still really like this car." Mason said while stroking his hand over the red chrome.

"And you're still really not getting it." George smiled while opening the driver-seat door and sliding herself on the seat. "Get in."

The car drove off the driveway and turned into another one a while later... They had arrived at the Waffle Haus.

"...I can't believe you're still making fun of me for supposedly falling asleep with my eyes open." Mason was saying while exiting the car.

Daisy rolled her eyes and patted him on the back. "Honey, you were sleeping, get over it."

They went inside and saw Rube and Roxy sitting at their booth.

"Hey old-timer." George smirked.

Rube only noticed her halfly. "Morning peanut."

"Gimme the post-it." Mason said. "Rube? Gimme the post-it. Gimme the post-it. Gimme the post-it."

Rube and Roxy both rolled their eyes.

"Shut the fuck up." Roxy shook her head. "Just have a little patience."

Rube looked up from his leader binder and stuck a couple of post-its on the table. "Voila."

"Finally." Mason said as he jumped up from the table. "Gotta go, see ya."

As he left Der Waffle Haus, Roxy looked around the table. "What the hell is his problem?"

Everyone looked at eachother in surprise.

Roxy stood up from the table and put on her jacket and police-cap. "Anyway. I better get going too." She gestured to Kiffany that she was leaving and made her way to the exit.

"Me too." George also said while getting up. "See you guys tonight?"

After Rube had also left, Daisy stayed in the booth to finish her coffee, then she left as well.

Daisy walked the way home. She didn't have a ride but didn't feel like taking a bus or a cab. Besides, it had stopped raining and the sun came through.

All of a sudden, she felt her phone buzzing in her jean-pocket.

She let it buzz for a couple of seconds and then gracefully picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hey, its me. Are we still on?"

Daisy started to smile. "Ofcourse we are. See you at the house?"

"Yup, I've got something to do first, but I'll meet you there."

"See you then."

The line got disconnected and Daisy put her phone back in her pocket.

She walked for a couple of miles before finally arriving at the house. She looked around and noticed that she was alone.

Slightly dissapointed, she put her key in the lock, opened the door and stepped inside.

"Hello gorgeous."

Daisy startled. "Hey you." She simply replied while smiling.

She turned around and walked towards Mason, who kissed her on her forehead. "How was your night?"

Mason moved Daisy towards the couch and carefully slipped her on one of the large pillows. "Lonely." She smiled again. "Yours?"

He leaned in closer to her. "pretty identical."

"How boring." Daisy chuckled slightly.

"I've got you something." Mason said while picking something out of his pocket. "Here."

Daisy took a little box out of Mason's hand and looked at it in surprise. "What is it?"

"Open it." He replied to her as he turned the lock of the box towards her.

Daisy opened the little black box and saw a shimmer coming through it. The little box had a beautiful white golden necklace with little diamonds in it.

She exhailed in surprise. "Mason? Where'd you get this?"

"I bought it at a jeweler." He said simply. "And no, I'm not gonna tell you how much it cost."

Daisy smiled, took the necklace out of the box and lifted her hair up so that Mason could put it on. "Its beautiful!" she exclaimed again before dropping herself into Mason's arms. "I love it."

They kissed again, more firmly this time as George stepped into the house.

George was shocked. "What the...?"

Mason and Daisy released their kiss and looked at George. "Hey Georgia." Daisy smiled. "How was your day?"

"What the...?" George could only repeat as she pointed at the couch where Mason and Daisy where lying on. "What the fuck?"

Mason quickly looked at Daisy and returned his eyes to George. "Georgie, there's something Daisy and I have to tell you."

"I can see that." George exclaimed. "What the fuck?"

"Georgie, me and Daisy... Daisy and I... we.."

George rolled her eyes. "You don't have to explain Mason, I already saw it, remember?"

Mason smiled. "Right."

Daisy looked around nervously. "So, what's next?"

"As long as you guys don't throw it in my face or anything crappy like that, I don't have a problem with it." George sighed. "Just..don't tell Rube."

"We gathered." Daisy said, happy to hear that George wasn't planning on doing anything against her and Mason's 'thing'.

George looked at the wall clock and took the post-it out of her jacket pocket. "Shoot! I gotta go. Got a reap."

"Can I get a lift?" Mason said. "I've got a reap too."

Daisy took out her post-it as well. "Guess this is a multiple-death kinda thing. 3.48 PM? Cherry drive?"

"Same here." Both George and Mason said while checking their post-its for the address.

George opened the front door and started walking towards her Mustang. "Lets go."

Daisy and Mason followed George, closed the door from the outside and they drove off. "Business as usual."


End file.
